creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Europa
Okay, how is this scary, or creepy? I don't truly get it. Psykosis91 15:48, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ^ It's meant to suggest that there are enormous alien beasts - much bigger than anything on Earth - lurking beneath the Europan ice sheet. Javer80 15:51, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Because it is real (?) I don't find much scary, but it is real, that sparks interest. Koggeh I dunno, man. I ain't fact-checking this guy. But think about it - whatever equipment the NOAA has, it's designed specifically to pick up on voices from Earth's oceans. How loud would a marine creature on Europa have to yell to be heard through several miles of ocean, a thick layer of ice, and four hundred million miles of space? It's possible I'm misunderstanding, and maybe the implication is supposed to be that such a creature could exist on Earth as well. I actually enjoy how vaguely it's written, very carefully rationing information so that we can try to draw the right conclusion on our own. That's a plus. Javer80 16:03, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ? That's odd... I wonder what it'd look like. I just hope that my APS amphibious rifle has ammo. We're going to need a bigger boat, and a bigger platter, too! and more lemon! Let's just pray the the huge alien beasts on Europa are harmless/peaceful/delicious. Psykosis91 I Found it on /x/ Hey, guys. I know this isn't very creepy, but I found this pasta on /x/ as a screencapped image. I corrected a few errors; for example, it says that Europa is a moon of Saturn, although it is actually a moon of Jupiter. I fixed some minor spelling errors, too. I also added the part about Bloop, just to give some perspective (if 200+ foot-long beasts live on Earth in just a couple miles deep, imagine what could live in 62 miles of water?). It's not unnerving (unless you have some kind of sea-monster phobia or something, but it is interesting, and I did see it a few times on /x/ in pasta format, so I figured it belonged here. SlenderJeff (talk) 18:49, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Tasty A very tasty pasta- well done. 9/10. Professør Namï (talk) 19:15, March 21, 2013 (UTC) plothole sorry for poking huge holes but as it was mentioned NOAA is an organisation for picking up earth marine life, sound waves cannot travel through space as they require direct contact with many particles reverberating against one another, so it would be impossible to for an earth bound marine life research organisation to pick up the "bloop" it would be a much better pasta if it had NASA or another space research organisation instead simply because it would add realism may the demonic power of ham be with you (talk) 23:31, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I dunno what the fuck that creatur might be, but i'm sure that it lives in the bermuda triangle. Why else would there be random dissapearances there?